1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage driving apparatus which can drive a stage linearly and rotationally on a plane while reducing the size of the driving parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus has been proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 63-099680 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus performs linear movement and rotating operations of a movable unit. The linear movement operation is for correcting the linear movement component of the hand-shake of the photographing apparatus. The rotating operation is for correcting the rotational movement component of the hand-shake of the photographing apparatus.
However, the moving apparatus for the linear movement and the moving apparatus of the rotational movement are separated, so that the anti-shake apparatus is enlarged.